Forgiven Passion
by littlebob16
Summary: Ally loved Aiden, but he hurt her in the worst possible way. Now he's returnd and wants her back, so much he'll do anything for her. Ally doesnt trust him or her-self. but when a tragic event happens, shes forced to work with and trust Aiden with her life


_**Forgiven Passion**_

_Arleen Academy Novel_

Prologue

Ally smiled as she watched her friends. They were all so happy. Elle and Sue were dancing on the floor. Ian and Maggie were in the corner cuddling. Vincent and Lei were in the kitchen on her computer, while Seth and Matt were laughing by the refreshment table. Ally smiled as Seth and Matt soon joined the others dancing.

Through the crowd of people she soon saw Aiden. He was watching her. Normally Ally would have felt creeped out, but not with him; never with Aiden. She watched as he made his way to her. She felt his body heat like a radiator that wouldn't shut off; and he wasn't even touching her yet. As he got closer, she gave him her back.

"Hey Als, how about a dance?" Aiden whispered in her ear.

"I'm not in the mood." She said back to him.

"Come on, Alice. Your going to have to give me a chance at some point."

"You had your chance, you blew it."

"You belong with me. You know it, I know it."

"I'd rather die alone."

"When will you get tired of this dance?"

"When you realize what you did." Ally said and left the house.

**Chapter 1**

Ally walked outside. She needed to think, needed to breathe in fresh air. Being that close to Aiden was far to familiar for her liking. She would give him that chance he begged for, but only when she choose.

Ally was sitting on the railing of her front porch lost in her thoughts, when she first felt it. She felt like someone was watching her. At the sound of a twig snapping, she turned her head. She lifted her hand and threw a water ball at the bush.

"What the…?" A male voice said.

"Who are you?" Ally growled.

"No one said anything about a powerful witch." The witch continued.

"Witch? I'm no witch. I'm an elementist." Ally stated.

"Oh. Then you are not the enemy, I'm looking for. Our kind is friends with yours."

"What exactly is your kind?"

"I'm Brian. The head knight of King Valdmire's Vampire army."

"I see. Well, I'm Alice. Owner of this house."

"Pleasure to meet you. I wonder if my mission is going in a different direction."

"Mission? What mission?"

"Well I am supposed to get rid of the enemy…"

"Which is a witch."

"Yes, a witch. Or I have to take a bride and return home."

"I see. Well trust me; I am not up for the bride selection."

"I agree. This means I'm stuck at square one still."

"Tell you what, I'll help you find this bride and complete your mission."

"Why would you do that?"

"We're friends and that's what friends do." Ally said heading towards the door of the house. "Common, let's figure out your problem."

Ally and Brian entered the house. People were and had already left; which was a sign that the party was over. As Ally entered the living room, her friends looked up.

"Guys, we got a problem." Ally said.

**Chapter 2**

"Ally, please tell me you know that man," Elle begged. "Cause if you don't, that just makes him creepier."

"Yes, this is Brain, King Valdmire's head Knight." Ally smiled at her friends.

"So what does he want?" Sue barked.

"He needs our help."

"That's nice." Lei started to say, but Matt interrupted her with a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll help however we can." Matt just smiled putting an arm around Ally's shoulders. "To the kitchen, please."

Once in the kitchen, everyone sat down. Brain stood in the corner and Ally noticed everyone was comfortable with his distance. She gave him, her chair and sat on the table instead. He sat on the chair, while still being in the corner.

"Why don't you tell us why you need our help." Matt suggested, slightly annoyed with everyone's distance.

"My people have been at war with our biggest enemy. The witches. My king met the king of the witches. He agrees that this war is ridiculous. So they agreed that a union should be made. So I'm supposed to kill or take a bride." Brian simply stated.

"How do we know your not here to kill us?"

"Our species have been friends since the start of time. Your kind helped us in the war against the witches."

"How exactly will we find this bride, since this is the most peaceful part of the mission…and if you ask me it's the harder part too." Ally questioned Brain.

"Well my soul and body will recognize hers. It's quite like your bonding process. If I find her first, my half of the mission is done; and my king will take over the other half."

"Ok, I checked outside for her, but I didn't find her. Have you guys heard from…" Aiden said entering the room and saw Brian. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Brian. Your-self?"

"Why is he here?" Aiden asked turning his attention to Matt, ignoring the Vampire.

"He needs our help. And you will not disrespect anyone in my house." Ally snapped at Aiden and hopping off the table. The look she gave him, dared him to question her.

"I'm watching you." Aiden snapped at Brian. He looked at Ally and then left. The guys followed shaking their heads.

"Hopefully they can calm him down." Sue sighed sadly. "It's sad really."

"Oh, yeah. He's been so moody lately." Ally smiled and chuckled softly.

Everyone else just looked at her with frowns. However before anyone could say anything, Brian started laughing. Everyone suddenly looked at him like he was crazy. ~Maybe, he is crazy. ~ Ally thought. Finally he stopped laughing and stood smiling.

"What's so funny?" Lei asked curious.

"He thinks I'm here to seduce and steal Ally away from him. He quite fond of you, Alice." Brian smiled. "Such amour."

"That's nice, and how would you know this?" Ally sighed, feeling defeated.

"I'm quite the reader; I believe is what you call it. I'm good at reading people. Hmmm, you should talk to him."

"Whatever. I'm not going to sit here and let you give me orders, when I'm trying to help you." Ally snapped and left the room. ~Harsh, Als. But I just don't want to do it. ~ She scolded her-self. "Night. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"She loves him more than she wants to admit." Brian pointed out while watching Ally's back head up the stairs.

"Yes, she does. Sad thing is everyone knows it…but she's just stuck in denial." Elle dejectedly sighed. Sue and Lei nodded with frown, Maggie just shrugged.

"I have an idea, but I'll need your help." Brian smiled mischievously.

Sue laughed with Maggie after Brian told them his great plan. Lei nodded; happy to do anything to make Ally feel better. Elle just shrugged, not sure if she wanted to play a trick on Ally, but if that's what it would take; she'd do it.

**Chapter 3**

Ally opened her locker and placed her books inside. She had arrived at school a little before everyone else. She just wanted at least five minutes to her-self. ~I just need to breathe; things will work out on their own. Just like how mom used to say they would; and she's never wrong. ~ Ally reassured her-self. She smiled, when she heard the lockers next to her open.

"Morning." Sue smiled at her.

"Morning guys." Ally acknowledged.

"Nice day, right? I mean lovely weather, nice scenery, and enjoyable breezes. " Elle smiled. ~What is going? Their all smiling too much and acting out of normal. ~ Ally thought.

"It's the middle of October, which means no nice breezes. There are a bunch of brown leaves on the ground, so no nice scenery, and it was raining a little earlier, so no nice weather. What's going on?"

"You don't know?" Maggie asked.

"Know what?"

"You didn't read the note we left on your floor last night; telling you that we wanted to take you out to lunch to make-up for the fact that we have been pushing this Aiden issue?" Lei asked when Ally shook her head. Lei continued talking. "Well we all decided that if and when you want to talk to about it."

"Oh, thanks guys. I…" Ally started to say, but stopped when she heard a familiar pair of heels clicking on the ground behind her.

"MS. SANDERSON! Just the student I was looking for." A women's voice announced behind her.

"Oh, professor Donavin." Ally smiled turning to face their headmistress.

"I'm afraid you and your friends are needed in my office. Now!" The headmistress stressed and walked straight toward her office. ~Oh, no. we're in trouble. ~ Ally sighed to her-self as she followed the headmistress with the others.

Ally walked into the office to see her brother and his friends there already. That was a big shocker to her though. They always seemed to be causing some form of trouble; she knew eventually they'd get caught. She was shocked to see the drama teacher, however.

"Professor Floma." Ally greeted the other teacher and returned her attention to the headmistress. "Is something wrong, professor?"

"I'm afraid there is." Donavin said. "Gentlemen, you have been accused of causing trouble. Ladies, I'm afraid, you're guilty by association. I know you haven't done anything, but I have to punish you. I have spoken with professor Floma; we have decided your punishment."

"What? Why?" Ally questioned, slightly heartbroken. "We haven't even done anything wrong!"

"I know, but I can't play favorites. Please understand. So really your punishment is a mission that I seem to think you're ready to take on."

"What is it?"

"Professor Floma is putting on a play. You are all performing in it." Donavin stated looking out the window. "Rumor has it that the Arnolds will be planning something dreadful that night. So I want and need you there."

"Alright" Ally sighed and turned to the drama professor. "What's my part?"

"We're putting on a short scene for the play festival. Our school and a few other schools. We are performing 'A Midsummer's Nights Dream' by William Shakespeare." The said ignoring Ally. "Like Headmistress Donavin said this isn't a play for fun, it's a mission. However I expect best performances."

"Okay…" Sue said, waiting.

"Here are your parts." Floma said, handing out papers.

"Titania?" Lei sighed.

"The fairy queen." The professor said. "Your king is…"

"Oberon." Vincent said looking down at his script.

Smiling, the professor pushed Lei next to Vincent. The headmistress smiled and watched as the others looked at their scripts.

"Hippo-lot-ta?" Sue pronounced.

"Hippolyta." The drama teacher laughed.

"Theseus." Seth said moving to stand next to Sue.

"Helena?" The teacher called. "Demetrius?"

Maggie gulped. "I'm Helena."

Ian walked over and stood by her. "I'm Demetrius."

Elle smiled and clapped. "I'm Peaseblossom." While Matt groaned, "I'm Puck."

"Which means that…" The professor said.

Maggie stood silent for a moment. Then the next moment she was holding on to Ian, laughing.

"This is so great." She managed to gasp out through fits of laughter.

"What is?" Ally asked.

"A Midsummer night's Dream is a comedy romance."

"Meaning?"

"Well Lei is the Queen of Fairies. Her opposite is Vincent. The king of Fairies."

Ally just stared at her, like she was wear strips, polka dots, and had three heads.

"Seth is Theseus, the Duke of Athens. Hippolyta, which is Sue, is his bride to be. I'm Helena, one of the girls in Athens. I'm in love with Demetrius, who is Ian."

"Okay…"

"Elle is Peaseblossom, a fairy. She is Titantia's main fairy servant. Her opposite is Matt, who is Vincent's main servant. Do you see the pattern?"

"No. I'm Hermia. I don't get this mortal story."

"Well Lysander is your opposite. Your lover." The professor said. "Your characters are madly in love and everyone has their parts but one person."

"Which means…"Ally started with realization.

"I'm Lysander." Aiden finished for her.

**Chapter 4**

"NO! Not him, Professor. It will be too awkward!" Ally shrieked, causing everyone to jump. "Headmistress, please!"

"Can you do this mission or not? Can you place all feelings aside and so this?" Donavin challenged her.

"Yes." Ally sighed defeated.

"Good. I trust you will find costumes, practice, and perform to Professor Floma's standards."

"Yes Ma'am." Everyone stated.

"Good. Dismissed." Donavin said.

Ally grabbed her books and left the office. She knew her friends were right behind. She reached her locker, shoved her books in and grabbed her bag. She walked straight out of the school and no one bothered to stop her.

"Awe, Ally it's not that bad." Sue stated, catching up with her.

"I know." Ally sighed, finally calming down. She slowed down her pace for the rest of her friends to catch up.

They entered the door. Each slowly sitting at the table with a glass of raspberry iced tea. They stated to do the homework, they did manage to get. Lei typed on her computer, Ally and Maggie checked their papers. Elle started making a snack with Sue for everyone.

"Umm…where are we going to get costumes?" Sue asked; causing everyone to look up.

"I don't even know what they wore." Ally said. Lei and Elle nodded in agreement with her.

"Me either. I only read it." Maggie agreed.

Sighing, everyone looked at their scripts with disgust. Brian entered the room looking over Ally's shoulder. Ally turned and hit her head on his. Screaming out in pain, she landed on the floor.

"Alice, my sincere apologizes." Brian said helping her back into her chair.

"It's alright. What were you doing though?" Ally said.

"I overheard your problem. I wish to help you. You see I lived during that time and I have also heard recently from my king that the witches will be there. They also plan to attack while you're performing. I know where you can find the costumes you need."

"Which means….SHOPPING!" Elle screamed.

"Great." Everyone else groaned.

Ally gathered her things. Maggie called the guys. Sue placed the dishes in the sink and Lei started to wash the dishes. Elle skipped around and sang about the mall.

"What did they say?" Ally asked when Maggie came back.

"They said have fun. They also had Dillion deliver me this." Maggie smiled and held up Matt's credit card. "Also gave me their sizes. They said 'Have fun and don't make them look bad.' Which is so hard not to do, it's rather tempting."

Everyone laughed and walked out. Ally lifted Julian to her shoulder and watched as her friends followed in pursuit. Laughing, Ally thought about how hard this mission was really going to be. She never realized missions could be this hard. ~I've never had to fight in a dress or even had to worry about what Aiden would think of her in a dress. Stop that, Als. You shouldn't care what he thinks. ~ She thought.

"You know, if Donavin is giving us missions that means she trusts us." Lei said as they entered a shop and Brian agreed to wait outside.

"True and she's going to keep giving us some, if we pass this one." Sue smiled looking at a dress. "And they'll get harder and harder."

"It's normal procedure though. She gives missions to seniors that she thinks are ready." Elle said.

Maggie and Ally wandered off into another aisle. Dress after dress, Ally turned down. She didn't like any of them. She also wasn't focusing on picking a dress either. She was too busy thinking of Aiden.

"I think you should talk to him." Maggie sighed.

"Huh?" Ally said looking at her confused.

"Aiden. It's obvious you like him."

"Yeah, I don't know."

"It's not fair to him. It's obvious he loves you. He spent the past months trying to get you back. He's still trying."

"Your right. I'll talk to him after the mission."

"Sounds good. Here try this dress." Maggie smiled handing her a dress. "It would look nice with your eyes."

"Step 1 complete." Maggie said to Lei, who was walking up to her. Lei nodded and headed to the dressing rooms where Ally was currently trying on her dress.

"Ally?" Lei called.

"Over here, Lei." Ally called in returned.

"Here, I found the perfect after party dress for you."

"Thanks." Ally said stepping out in her renaissance gown. It was white with tiny light blue flowers.

"You look so pretty. You have to get that one!"

"I will thanks. So what's up?"

"Look, I know it's not my business; but I just want you happy."

"Ok…" Ally said waiting and staring at Lei.

"I think you should talk to Aiden soon. He's depressed and is beating hi-self up."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"I mean he begged Matt to forgive him for what he did to you. He pleaded with the others too, even us."

"Wow, I had no idea."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll talk to him soon. Thanks Lei, for being honest with me."

"No problem. I just want you happy." Lei smiled as Ally walked out in her jeans and tank top.

Ally walked with Lei to the end of the dress aisle. Lei said she was going to find a dress and that Elle needed help picking out shoes. Ally walked over to pick some shoes for Elle and her-self.

"Hey Ally." Elle sang, looking up from her cell phone.

"Hi Elle, heard you got shoe problem." Ally smiled and then pointed at a pair of white heels. "I like these. Get them."

"Thanks. You look sad. Are you okay?"

"Just thinking about some stuff."

"Oh, what about? Maybe, I can help you sort your thoughts."

"I can I be honest with you, right?"

"Of course. Ally, we're your friends. We only want what makes you happy. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Its Aiden. I want to forgive him, but then I don't. I don't know what to do."

"I think you should do what feels right. What feels right to you?"

"I thought I knew before he came back. Now, I don't know."

"I think you need to forgive him a little. Talk to him and build that trust back up. What you guys had was genuine, one of a kind. It's obvious you're meant to be together. You just…you just have to do something to work this kink out."

"Yeah, your right. Thanks Elle."

"No problem. Now Sue wants you to meet her in jewelry. She said something about a surprise." Elle said waving her off. She picked up her phone, as Ally turned the corner. "Sue, phase three complete."

Ally bumped into Sue with her packages. Sue and Ally fell to the floor. At first, she was pissed, but then she started to laugh with Sue.

"Hey. What's up?" Ally asked.

"Just thought you'd need jewelry and I got you these earrings." Sue said handing Ally blue and black stud earrings and frowned.

"Thanks." Ally smiled and then frowned when she looked at Sue's face. "What's with the face?"

"It's just, I realized now that the earrings match the necklace that Aiden got you. I'm sorry; no wonder I liked them."

"It's alright." Ally sighed. ~She also noticed that I remembered too.~ Ally said to her-self. "I love them, really."

"It's just I know how much you miss him, even though you deny it. I really wish you'd talk to him."

"Have I been that depressed?"

"For a while, then he came back and you were angry. Now when he's not around, you're depressed. However when he is, you're bitter."

"Yeah. He just shocks me so much and I can't understand him really right now."

"Still. We all just want you to be happy. Promise me you'll talk to him soon?"

"I'll talk to him the next time I see him." Ally promised. "And I really do love the earrings."

Ally and Sue joined the others at the café across the street. They all wanted iced coffee and to look over the packages. Ally volunteered to join Brian at the counter to order. She knew she didn't need anything else.

"You know, their right. It would make you happy, along with Aiden." Brian said, suddenly breaking the silence.

"I figured you'd have an opinion also." Ally chuckled, and then sighed.

"I'm just reading you. I know you want him. You just don't know why he did what he did. I think if you talk to him, you'll find your answers. Either way he deserves a chance."

"Your right." Ally said picking up the coffees.

They walked outside and she immediately noticed Maggie was missing. They continued walking and talking. When she reached the table she passed out the coffee.

"Where's Maggie?" Ally asked.

"Oh, Ian called. Said he missed her or something like that." Sue said half distracted by her coffee and doughnut.

"So what's the plan?"

"We're all set to go home." Maggie said reappearing. "I've got a date."

**Chapter 5**

Ally walked into the house and fell over something that was sitting in the middle of the floor. She felt someone cover her eyes with something, pick her up and drop her on something soft. She heard her bedroom door close, as she freed her eyes to see her bedroom. She went to open the door and already knew it was locked, when it wouldn't budge an inch.

"Open this door right now." Ally shouted to the other side.

"No! And you can't open it from the inside, because I switched the locks…like when we were kids and you did it to me." A male voice said.

"Matt, when I tell mom, she will be so…" Ally stopped mid-sentence, when a pain in her said started to itch and burn right where her birthmark was.

"That won't work. I've been in here for over an hour." Aiden said. "I even threatened to tell the headmistress. He just laughed and said 'Professor Donavin wouldn't get mad if we were living with our girl-friends, as long as it wasn't in the dorms.' He even pushed a note under the door telling me to think of a better threat."

"Why are you in my room?" Ally snapped at Aiden, even though she was secretly happy to see him.

"Beats me. I take a nap and wake up in here with a locked door."

"Great." Ally said sitting by the door and knocking on it. "Guys, open the door please. I don't want to be left here."

"Bye Ally. Play nice." A group of voices chorused.

"Bye? What do you mean bye?"

"Maggie's got a date. Sue and I are catching a movie. Lei's going to the library, and the guys' game is on. Bye." Elle said before stomping down the stairs.

Ally sighed. ~How can I get out? ~ Ally thought, when the words seemed to enter mind; as she replayed all the conversations of the day. ~We're your friends. We only want what makes you happy. ~ Elle's voice replayed in her head. ~I can't believe they set me up! And I let them do it. Oh, wait till I get out of here! ~ Ally thought angrily.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here with you for who knows how long." Ally snapped at Aiden.

"You think I like it any better? Being locked in a room with the woman I love, who hates me!" Aiden shouted back.

"What?"

"Yeah, I know. I need to get over it. It's the past."

Ally just looked at him while rubbing her hand over her burning birthmark in attempt to soothe it. She was so confused. ~Did he say that? If so, did he really mean it? ~ She couldn't help but question.

"I just don't know how to. I don't understand what I did to make you hate me." He continued.

"You left me without so much as a glance back." Ally said, standing up.

"I said I was sorry. If I could change it, I would." Aiden replied looking a little irritated.

"You don't get it. No matter what you do, it won't change the fact that you hurt me. You threw me aside like a used toy; and for what another girl. I loved you so much, I still do. But I guess it never was or will be enough." Ally screamed at him, looking at him for the first time, since she entered the room. She could feel the tears in her eyes, but she didn't care. He deserved to know he hurt and deserves to see it too. ~God, the stupid man and my stupid birthmark that won't stop burning and itching when he's around. ~ She thought.

"Another girl? There never was or will be another girl. I left because my parents died. I already had a girl and I don't need or want another one. I loved the one I had and was stupid enough to lose." Aiden said wiping her tears and hugging her. "Please forgive me, I didn't know. I wish you told me sooner."

"You were gone so long. You didn't write, call, or anything. I didn't know if you were alright or not." She said with sniffles and her face hidden in his chest.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to make it up to you, but I'm willing to spend the rest of my life trying."

"I guess by telling me why you were gone." Ally said looking up at him. "I really would like to know."

Aiden moved and she watched him. He sat down on the bed and rubbed his face. Ally moved to stand in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the top of his head. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at her. As soon as his hand touched her hip the pain went away. ~Just like before. ~ Ally thought smiling.

"If you don't trust me with this how can I trust you?" She asked.

"It's not that." He sighed. "But you do need to know. I just don't know how to tell you, other than just saying it."

Ally waited, smiling at him in encouragement.

"Keeping it; isn't worth losing you." Aiden said, and Ally let out a deep breath that she was holding. "The reason why I left was because my parents died. The palace was attacked. My parents went to help the king and queen. They got out in time, before the palace exploded. My father was shot when he stayed behind to help the army, while my mother helped the royal family leave. When my mother was shot, the king and queen were safe. When they found out my parents died, they sent for me. They adopted me as their son. They promised me land and everything else in that was theirs because their son died of the flu and they weren't able to have anymore."

"Aiden, that's horrible. I'm so sorry." Ally said hugging him and sitting on his lap.

"It's alright. Worse could have happened. I couldn't tell you until they made sure it was safe for everyone to know and accept me as their new prince."

"I'm sorry. I was such an idiot; I can't believe I pushed you away for no reason and…" She stuttered, and Aiden simply put a finger on her lips to silence her.

"It's alright. I should have written or called. Forgive me?"

"Of course." Ally smiled and kissed him.

"Now, how was your day?" Aiden asked laughing and tapped the tip of her nose.

"It was ok. I got my dress and your suit. Would you like to see your suit?"

"Of course, even though I know it looks good because you picked it out."

Ally handed him the suit. She told him to put it on, so she could see if it fit. She waited and after awhile she heard a shout and a crash. Laughing, she went to help him.

"Looks good." Ally said, adjusting his blue vest and black tie.

"Really?" Aiden asked brushing off his black pants and jacket before striking a pose.

"Yes. Now hurry and change your clothes back, so we can get out of here."

"Ah, have you figured out a way to break out of this cell?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be a pro if I couldn't find a way out of my own house, let alone my own room."

**Chapter 6**

Laughing, Ally studied her room. She remembered she used to crawl out of the window, but she had a room on the first floor at that time. ~The balcony. ~ She thought excitedly as she walked to her to her balcony doors. She started to estimate the distance between her balcony and Lei's.

She opened the door and looked. ~Not in a million years. ~ She mentally said. She walked backed inside and started to pace as she continued to think. She kept pacing and eventually got an idea, just as Aiden walked out of her bathroom.

"Is Dillion at home?" Ally asked eyes bright with an idea.

"He's close by. I let him out an hour before I got here to go hunting. Why?" Aiden answered her with a question while studying her closely.

"Call him to us." Ally said walking to her locked door. "Julian! Julian!"

Ally smiled when she heard the small black jaguar's paw hit the door. She saw a small dragon land on her bed. She knew now, that her plan would work.

"Julian, do you know where the key is?" Ally knew one roar meant yes and two meant no. Smiling, she continued. "Do you remember how to open Lei's doors?"

Another roar.

"Okay, go get the key and take it to Lei's room. Then come back, ok?"

A roar was followed by his foot steps, as Julian left. A few minutes later, a scraping sound was at the door again.

"Julian, I need you to open the balcony door for Dillion, so he can bring me the key." She smiled. Aiden told the dragon what to do then. As Julian's heavy footsteps sounded to be near Lei's room, Dillion flew out the window.

A few minutes later the door was open and they were free. She closed Lei's door, smiling.

"Piece of cake, like I say it would be." Ally smiled at Aiden.

"My criminal master mind. Never could I keep you locked up, could I?" Aiden laughed.

"No, but your welcome to try. Besides I prefer the term super spy." Ally winked before starting to walk away. "But master mind is ok too."

Laughing Aiden and Ally sat in the dark living room. When they heard a couple of cars outside, they got up. They heard laughing and waited at the door, glaring.

"I think we better let them out now and check the damages." Sue smiled entering the door. As soon as she saw them she stopped in her tracks. "Or not."

"Come on in. I have a bone to pick with each and every one of you." Ally stated coldly.

"If it helps, we did it because we love you and want you happy." Elle said as they walked in and stood before her. Ally took one step toward them and hugged them.

"Thank you." Ally smiled.

"What?" Lei asked confused.

"It did help."

"So you guys are together?" Sue asked hopeful.

"Yeah." Aiden said wrapping an arm around Ally. "Als and I are together again and not separating anytime soon."

"I told you, Mags." Ian said entering with Maggie. "Their perfectly fine, just like I knew they would be."

"Well it's only seven o'clock, let's catch a movie." Aiden said.

"A real movie!" Maggie said clapping with joy.

Causing everyone to laugh. Eventually Ally, Ian, Aiden, and Maggie left for a movie. They started walking, singing, and laughing. They arrived at the theater in time for the seven-thirty showing.

After the movie, they started the walk back toward the house. The air was a little chilly, perfect weather for cuddling in Ally's opinion. Apparently Aiden agreed because his arm wrapped around her shoulders to hold her close. They watched and laughed as Ian chased Maggie and caught her.

"This was such a good idea." Ally smiled, while cuddling further into Aiden's side.

"It was. I had a great time. I'm glad you suggested it." Aiden smiled, hugging her tighter.

"Maggie? Ian? What's wrong?" Ally called to her friends, who were playing one minute and now were standing frozen like statues. She and Aiden walked over and she gasped at the sight before her.

"Lilly?" Ally said getting closer to the girl on the ground.

"Alice, I've got to tell you…" Lilly gasped between long breaths of pain.

"No, later. You're bleeding" Ally silenced the young blonde, before turning to Maggie. "Maggie, how bad is she?"

"We can take her home. She needs to be in a warm and clean environment. I can also tell how serve it is in the house. She needs to drink some water also. If we move her though we'll need to do it fast. She could have lost too much blood already." Maggie concluded looking up from Lilly to Ally.

"OK…" Ally said answering her phone. "Sue? What's wrong?"

"Ok. Tell Brian, we're on our way." Ally said hanging up the phone after a few minutes of silence.

"What are we going to do?" Maggie asked.

"We're moving her to the house and then Brian needs your help." Ally said picking up Lilly's coat, while Aiden picked up Lilly and they ran toward the house as fast as they could without jolting Lilly too much.

**Chapter 7**

Ally entered the house followed by the others. They pulled on some gloves and took off to look at Brian. All pushed the vampire's shirt up while Maggie looked and applied pressure to Lilly's side.

"What's it look like, Ally?" Maggie demanded.

"It looks like he was shot in his left side, but there's no blood." Ally said confused. "Just a mark."

"Odd, same as Lilly's attack." Maggie said, pulling her gloves off after bandaging up Lilly.

"I have to tell you, Alice." Lilly sad sitting up.

"What? What's wrong?" Ally asked her.

"My sisters are going to do something tomorrow at the play. I told them not too, but they wouldn't listen to me. Hey knew they can't beat you using their powers alone. So their using their magic together against you." Lilly explained.

"Why are you telling us, this?"

"I have this ability with justice. I know when people are in need of punishment and when they aren't. You guys haven't done anything wrong. So I wanted to help and I know someone told them I was coming to tell you. They followed and attacked me. Their unhappy that father decided to stop the war between us and the vampires."

"I see." Ally said thinking.

"What are we going to do?" Sue asked.

"We're going to follow through with the mission. They want to fight together; then we will beat them with our powers." Ally said, and then turned to Lilly. "I'm afraid they might get hurt. Are you alright with that?"

"That's fine. They have disowned my father and me." Lilly smiled as Elle helped her to a guestroom.

"Professor said we have to be there at five o'clock tomorrow." Lei said re-entering the room.

"That girl, who is she?" Brian said, waking up.

"Lilly-ann." Ally said and gasped. "Is she your…?"

"She is." Brian smiled.

"Mission one complete." Ally chuckled. The girls all bumped hips with each other.

"Well it's been a long and exciting night. Let's hit the sack." Aiden smiled.

Everyone nodded in agreement. The guys left taking Brian with them and the girls went upstairs to their beds. Ally smiled as Aiden kissed her and left Dillion to keep her and Julian company. ~That's how things should be between you and him. Loving and peaceful. Neither of you wins when you fight. ~ A small voice in Ally's head told her. She just smiled and knew she agreed with her conscious.

**Chapter 8**

"ALLY!" Sue screamed from downstairs.

Ally clasped Aiden's necklace on her neck, along with her chocker, and added Sue's earrings to her ears. ~Perfect.~ Ally thought glancing in the mirror. She stood brushing off her while gown and slipped her feet into white heels. She left and met the others down the stairs.

Maggie's white, off the shoulder renaissance gown was gorgeous on her. It made you focus on her light, creamy skin, and the red of her hair that she gracefully pulled into a bun. Sue's wide-sleeved renaissance gown was beautiful. It forced people to recognize her tall, curvy figure. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a light braid and her eyes were a brighter sliver today, which was strange because Ally never thought there was a brighter sliver than Sue's eyes. They all actually looked like brides. Lei's dress was a beautiful, dark green, god-like dress. ~Sort of like a toga, but prettier. ~ Ally thought, smiling at all three of them. However the person who blew her mind was Aiden. He seemed to be wearing his suit differently today, as if he had a new confidence in it; while he waited at the bottom of the stairs for her. When she met him at the bottom, he kissed her and took her arm in his.

"You look beautiful. I hope you feel as amazing as you look." Aiden smiled.

"I feel like I'm going to prom or even a real wedding." Ally chuckled.

"Well you would definitely be the belle of the ball." Aiden laughed. "Who knows, you might need this dress again some day."

Sooner than Ally realized they were walking into the school campus. Maggie and Ian were being cute in the corner away from every teacher's eye. While Lei talked to all the teachers to assure them that the entire cast for their play was indeed here and dressed. Ally helped Elle check her make up, while Sue checked her hair. Lilly and Brian waited in the dressing rooms.

Ally, Sue, and Maggie were sitting on stage, when Ally spotted them. She gave the signal to the others and headmistress Donavin. She soon stood up and left the stage. She grabbed her things and went straight to the dressing room, where Lilly was waiting for her and the two of them left.

Ally and Lilly walked close to each other, while walking to the house and Ally constantly checking over her shoulder and her surroundings. She closed and locked the doors and windows. She turned and stopped half way and stared at one of the windows. When about five seconds passed, she ran toward Lilly.

Suddenly the window broke and something hit the floor. When Ally looked at the ground, she spotted something that made her stomach turn. She helped Lilly up and out of the room. Ally first thought was the animals, so she went straight to the room that the girls had left the animals in earlier.

"Lilly, cover your face and help me get the animals out of here." Ally shouted over her shoulder covering her face.

"Alright." Lilly replied opening one of the back doors and then running back to open cages.

"Go Julian." Ally said pushing the jaguar out the door.

Ally went back into the house to look for Lilly, when she found her passed out on the floor. Jasper was pulling on her sleeve to try and move her toward the door. Ally grabbed Lilly and started moving toward the window. She slowly started to feel a little tired. ~Sleeping gas, those evil pathetic witches. ~ She thought as she started to sink to the floor.

"Go Jasper. I'm coming, don't worry." Ally assured the tiger cub pulling at her sleeve, and pushed him out the door.

When the cub was gone, Ally's knees gave out and she fell to the floor. She watched her surroundings blur and start to fade away. She tired to keep as firm of a grip on Lilly's arm, but felt her hand go slack. She soon felt a pair of arms pick her up and move under her.

**Chapter 9**

Ally woke up and started to move to get a better view of where she was. She moved her hands and felt something on her wrists. She looked down and saw that her once was white gown, now had rips and was a crème color. Her wrists were shackled to the wall and bleeding. She could feel the bruises and a couple of cuts along her body.

She blinked and looked around. She appeared to be in a dungeon or a prison cell. She was looking for a way out when she remembered Lilly. ~Lilly! Oh, I hope she's ok. ~ She thought franticly while she surveyed the room looking for any sign on her. She found in a corner of the room chained to the floor and crying.

"Lilly?" Ally's voice called to her. Even to her own ears her voice sounds dry and raspy, who knows how it sounded to Lilly.

"Ally, you're still alive." Lilly said with joy.

"Yes. Do you know where we are?"

"No. Just that Rose and Jasmine brought us and those birds have been sitting and staring. I think one might actually be a dragon."

"Birds? Dragon?" Ally said confused but her confusion soon turned into joy. "Dillion! Brock! Go and get us some help."

"How are you feeling?" Lilly asked once the birds were gone.

"Pretty good, considering my body hurts. How about you?" Ally tried to reassure her with a smile.

"I'm ok, just tired and cold."

"Do you have anything warm near you?"

"No. Do you really think someone is coming for us?"

"Of course. Keep your chin up or I'll have to start singing that Disney song 'Tomorrow' from Annie."

"Someone's coming." Lilly said suddenly.

Lilly and Ally stared at the door waiting. Slowly the door opened and then slammed against the stone wall. Rose and Jasmine walked in laughing. Ally glared at them, she just couldn't help the childish action.

"Oh good, your awake." Jasmine laughed.

"Do you know what happens to water when it's overpowered by heat?" Rose asked. When neither Ally nor Lilly answered, she continued. "It evaporates."

Laughing, Rose and Jasmine set the room on fire. Lilly stood up and moved as far into the corner as she could. Rose and Jasmine left laughing and told Lilly they'd tell her father she said hello. Ally watched them go before turning toward the fire.

"Lilly, can you conjure water?" Ally asked started to wave her still shackled hands.

"Yes, but not much." Lilly sighed.

"Good, let's get started." Ally said as giant balls of water started popping over the fires.

**Chapter 10**

"Lilly?" Ally coughed. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired for using my magic. You ok?" Lilly asked, truly concerned. "Ally? Ally!"

Ally started coughing. She felt so dehydrated and didn't have the energy to try putting the fire out anymore. Her body was feeling heavier and heavier with each passing minute. Her body wasn't rejuvenating the proper amount of water or any form of liquid in her body. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Ally, keep your eyes open." Lilly said.

"Can't. Can't stay awake…" Ally coughed and closed her eyes. Her head fell forward and her hands went slack in their shackles.

"Als, open your eyes. Come on, sweetie." A voice said. "Brian, you got Lilly?"

"Yeah, let's go. She's about to pass out." A new voice replied to the voice that sounded like an angel. Her own personal angel.

"Aiden?" Ally questioned, while she felt a pair of warm hands grab and touch her gently.

"Yeah, I need you to stay awake, love."

"I'm so tired."

"I know. You're dehydrated."

"Where are we going?"

"Lilly's dad's house is close by, so that's where we're going. He's expecting us."

A while later Ally woke up feeling great. She felt well rested, rejuvenated, and best of all clean. She looked around and smiled. Aiden was asleep next to her on a soft comfortable bed. She started brushing his hair out of his face with gentle fingers. ~He stayed here with me all night and didn't try anything. That is so like him. I wish he'd open his eyes. They are so gorgeous. ~ She thought, humming to her-self and continuing to trace his face lightly.

"What are you thinking about?" Aiden's voice surprised her.

"I was thinking about how beautiful your eyes are." Ally smiled.

"Well I know your beautiful. Everything about you is so enjoyable." Aiden smiled kissing her forehead. "So my eyes have an affect on you?"

"Oh, yeah. They just turn me on." Ally laughed and kissed him while rolling her eyes.

"You really scared me, Alice." Aiden sighed laying his hand on her waist and pulling her closer to him. "You know I love you too much to lose you."

"I know and you'll never lose me. I'm sorry." Ally smiled and rubbed her hand down his arm in comfort. "Have I told you, I love you today?"

"No you haven't."

"Well, I love you." Ally stated laughing with Aiden.

**Chapter 11**

Ally and Aiden met Brian and Lilly in the hall an hour or so later. Ally nervously smoother her tank top and jeans. She wasn't sure if she looked decent enough to meet with the king; until she saw what Lilly was wearing. Lilly wore a simply black t-shirt and jeans.

Slowly they entered the throne room. Admiring the hallway arts, the walked further into the hall until they were just standing in front of the king. Once they stood before the king, they bowed and showed their respect. With a smile the king told them to rise.

"Daddy." Lilly smiled and hugged her father.

"Is it true? The union of the vampires and witches?" He asked her, looking at her with all the love a father could have for his daughter.

"Yes. This is Brian, my boy-friend. He is the head knight of King Valdmire's vampire army."

"I knew this would happen. I knew you would go far and bring our kingdom miracles." He beamed at Lilly and squeezed her hand, before turning toward Ally and Aiden. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Alice Sanderson and her boyfriend, Aiden Parker. I've been staying with Alice, since things had become ugly with Rose and Jaz."

"Thank you Alice, for watching over and helping my daughter." King said to Ally.

"Your very welcome. However, I did not do it alone. I had help from Aiden and Brian." Ally smiled at them.

"Then I thank you gentlemen also." The king smiled at them as they nodded to him. "Sanderson…are your parents the king and queen of Torbucks, by any chance Alice?"

"Yes, sir." Ally smiled sincerely. "I am indeed so honored you would know of me and my family."

"Well, Lilly…you become more of a miracle every day. And I do know what your sisters did and tried to do." The king laughed.

"You do?" Lilly and Ally asked shocked.

"Yes, when these two gentle sent me a messenger telling me of your abduction and that they planned to bring you back here; they also told me everything that has been happening." The king said pointing a hand at Brian and Aiden. Lilly and Ally smiled at them. "And do not worry; they will be punished for harming the future queen of their homeland, along with the princess of Torbucks."

"You mean it. Oh thank-you."

"I always planned on giving you the throne." The king laughed. "Go get dressed."

Lilly dragged Ally to the crown room with her. The head maid even gave Ally a small sliver tiara. Afterwards they stood in the hall, where the king could see them. They listened to his current company. Ally pulled her dark blue cape closer to her. Lilly tightened her emerald one and adjusted her gold tiara.

"Father, I have the most horrible news." Rose's voiced echoed through the halls.

"Oh? What's wrong Rose-Linda?" the king asked.

"Our beloved sister, Lilly-Ann has passed from this life."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear. Perhaps you'd like to meet my guests? "

"Of course, father."

The king waved Ally and Lilly in. They entered with their hoods up. Aiden and Brian stood behind them with their hoods up too.

"I'd like you to meet the princess of Torbucks and your future queen Lilly." The king said as the girls removed their hoods.

"What?" Rose said.

"I also like you to meet your future king and the future prince of Torbucks." Aiden and Brian removed their hoods as the King's sentence ended.

"No, their dead." Rose paled. "I saw them die."

"I'm afraid not. You and Jasmine-Marie have been disinherited."

"WHAT!!!!"

"Murder is a crime." The king said and he turned to the guard behind him. "Take her away."

Once things were settled Ally and Aiden left. They were given some horses and rode the three hours back to Skillcreft. Laughing, Ally watched Dillion fly above them. She knew that soon Dillion would be huge enough to ride.

Ally climbed off the horse and watched it run back home. She grabbed Aiden's hand and walked into the house. She noticed everything was clean and fixed.

"Ally!" voices screamed. Soon Ally was tackled in hugs.

"Hey guys." Ally smiled and then looked at her brother. "Hey Matt. I missed you."

"Missed you too kid. How is the war?" Matt asked Ally hugging her.

"Over, thank god. I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted."

"Alright."

"Night. Aiden, you coming?" Ally asked at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah. I'll meet you there." Aiden replied and turned to Matt.

"You hurt her again and I'll kill you."

"I'll hand you the weapon." Aiden smiled and walked up the stairs to Ally's room.

When he opened the door. He found her asleep on the bed. Her jaguar was at the foot of the bed and his dragon was sleeping on the head board by her head. Smiling, he joined her; and felt Julian curl into a ball by his feet.

**Chapter 12**

"Good morning." Ally smiled as Aiden entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "So what's the plan for today?"

"The girls and I are attending class, and you're attending class." She answered over her shoulder.

"Oh and then what?"

"Then we're going home and changing our clothes. Then you're taking me to dinner and then to a movie, and then your going to bring me home and give me a great massage." Ally smiled and sat on his lap. "If you're lucky, I'll still be awake to give you one."

"Oh…do I get a say in this plan?" He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Although it does sound great."

"Hmm…yes I suppose so. What would you like to do?"

"Getting started on this plan sounds good." Aiden said laughing and carrying her up stairs.


End file.
